Malboro
Malboros are large, green, tentacled plants with anemone-like heads and large mouths. Malboro (CR 10) XP 9,600 NE Huge plant Init +5; Senses Low-Light Vision; Perception +24 DEFENSE AC 23, touch 9, flat-footed 22 (10 + 1 Dex + 14 natural - 2 size) hp 142 (15d8 + 60 + toughness) Fort +15, Ref +5, Will +7 DR 10/slashing; Immune plant traits; Poisonous Blood (Bad Poison) OFFENSE Speed 30 ft. Melee Bite +15 (4d6+9) Special Attacks Bad Breath (50-ft. cone, DC 21) STATISTICS Str 22, Dex 12, Con 18, Int 4, Wis 10, Cha 10 Base Atk +11; CMB +19; CMD 29 (can't be tripped) Feats Great Fortitude, Improved Great Fortitude, Lightning Reflexes, Improved Lightning Reflexes, Iron will, Improved Initiative, Skill Focus (Perception), Toughness Skills Climb +6, Perception +24, Swim +6 Languages Sylvan (can’t speak) ECOLOGY Environment any Organization solitary Treasure incidental SPECIAL ABILITIES Bad Breath''' (Ex)' Marlboro have a unique breath attack that inflicts several negative ailments. Each effect requires a separate DC 21 save roll, and each effect lasts for 1d6 rounds (rolled separately for each) except for the poison whose duration is listed in it's poison entry. A creature cannot be affected by another Bad Breath until it is no longer suffering from any of the effects it failed it's save for. The save is Constitution-based. Bad Poison '''Type' poison (contact); Save Fortitude DC 20 Onset immediate; Frequency 1/round for 6 rounds Initial Effect; 4d6 hit point damage; Cure 2 consecutive saves Background Some might mistake these creatures for Aberrations or monstrous Fey, however they are in fact plants. Only slightly more intelligent than most other plants they roam forests and other lands they occupy ignoring most wild creatures. Adventures who come across these monsters and survive however speak of harrowing encounters with their compatriots suffering from a wide variety of ailments, some even mention transformations into tiny frogs. Behind the Scenes I wanted to create the Malboro from the Final Fantasy series. Bad Breath I wanted to focus on it's Bad Breath ability, and since it is complicated I didn't want to add any other complicated ability or trait. It's bite attack and Bad Poison is how it monopolizes on the players' incapacitation. I think it could make a good single monster encounter, but at higher levels would make a very powerful addition to an encounter with other monsters. I considered having creatures be immune to it's Bad Breath for a day after being affected but settled on it not stacking with itself. I considered adding more status effects such as the rest of the fatigued and paralyzed chains but I believe that would complicate this too much, there's already enough rolling with how it is. I tried to spread out the types of saves so that all kinds of players have a good chance of saving against at least some of the effects. Stats I followed monster creation rules. His hit points are average. His bite and average damage with it are low, which is okay because his main source of attack is his special ability. His armor class and reflex save is very low, and his will save is low, there is no justification for this it just worked out that way with his ability scores, hopefully the saving throw feats help fix that. His fortitude is very high but I think it fits with his theme, if he inflicts these terrible effects he should be very resistant to them himself. I am not sure how I feel about it's initiative, while being low does allow the party to have a chance to kill it or position themselves efficiently before it get it's Bad Breath off, perhaps it's initiative should be better so it at least has a chance to go before some of the party. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Homebrew